


Der Millionär und der Einbrecher

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Deutsch | German, Harlequin, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Submission
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney ist bereit, alles zu tun, damit Sheppard ihn nicht der Polizei übergibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Millionär und der Einbrecher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burglar and the Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440223) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Valdan!

Oh, Mann, er war so gut! 

Es war nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel gewesen, in den Sheppard Tower einzubrechen, alle Sicherheitssysteme so lahm zu legen, dass es nicht auffiel und dann auch noch bis ins Penthouse vorzudringen, in dem John Sheppard residierte. Aber er, Rodney McKay, hatte es geschafft. 

Klar, hatte er es geschafft, denn er war ja der Beste. Und außerdem hatte er mit Ronon gewettet, dass es kein Sicherheitssystem gab, das er nicht überwinden konnte. 

Diese Wette war nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen. Er hoffte sehr, dass Ronon, sein Arbeitgeber bei SATEDA – wobei das S für Security stand, den Rest machte er sich nicht die Mühe zu merken – ihn danach auch mal mit interessanteren Aufträgen versorgen würde als nur die Überwachungskameras in einem Kaufhaus anzubringen. Denn bisher gingen all die spannenden Sachen an Sam Carter. Die zugegebenermaßen nicht schlecht war – aber eben nicht so gut wie er. Was er gerade wieder bewiesen hatte, da er sie ausgetrickst hatte und bis ins oberste Stockwerk vorgedrungen war, obwohl das Sicherheitssystem von ihr eingerichtet worden war. 

Rodney McKay stand vor Sheppards riesigem Schreibtisch, der einen Blick über die Stadt erlaubte. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten die umgebenden Hochhäuser in ein goldenes Licht, spiegelten sich organge-rot in den Fensterfronten und Glasverkleidungen. Aber Rodney hatte kein Auge dafür, denn er hatte mit Ronon ausgemacht, dass er ein paar Visitenkarten oder Briefpapier von Sheppards Schreibtisch mitbringen würde, um zu beweisen, dass er bis in dessen Büro vorgedrungen war. 

Rodney streckte seine Hand zu dem Kästchen mit den Visitenkarten aus. 

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das nicht machen“, hörte er eine leicht gelangweilte Stimme in seinem Rücken. 

Rodneys Puls beschleunigte sich auf ungesunde Parameter. Wer …? Blitzartig drehte er sich um und starrte fassungslos auf den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Schwarze Hose, schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, schwarze Haare und auf eine dandyhafte Art sehr gut aussehend. Zweifelsfrei John Sheppard. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen, als Vorbereitung auf diese Wette, alles über das Unternehmen, den Sheppard Tower und auch John Sheppard selber gelesen. 

Er wusste, dass John steinreich war, mit seinem Bruder Dave das Familienunternehmen führte und vor acht Jahren einen schweren Unfall bei einem Test in der Wüste von Nevada erlitten hatte. Über ein halbes Jahr war er in diversen Kliniken behandelt worden und seine Frau Nancy hatte sich in der Zeit von ihm scheiden lassen. Wie die gesamte Klatschpresse vermutete auch Rodney, dass Sheppard bei diesem Unfall erhebliche Verbrennungen davongetragen hatte. Das würde erklären, warum es nur noch offizielle Photos von ihm gab, auf denen er immer Schals, hochgeschlossene Jacken oder Rollkragenpullover trug. 

So wie heute. 

Und weil sich Rodney so genau über Sheppard informiert hatte, wusste er hundertprozentig, dass sein Gegenüber jetzt eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte, weil er Dienstagabend von achtzehn bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr immer Aufsichtsratssitzung hatte. 

„Ich w…“, brachte er noch heraus, bevor ihm mit Schwung ein Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und in einem eisernen Griff gehalten wurde. Ehe er versuchen konnte, sich aus dem Griff herauszuwinden, hatte Sheppard auch seinen zweiten Arm nach hinten gezogen und als nächstes spürte Rodney Plastikfesseln, die um seine Handgelenke gewickelt und festgezurrt wurden. Sheppard klopfte fachmännisch seinen Körper ab, zog ihm das Handy aus der Hosentasche und warf es achtlos auf den Schreibtisch. Er konnte aber sonst nichts finden, da Rodney nicht mehr an Ausrüstung dabei hatte. 

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!“, rief Rodney panisch, als Sheppard ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter jetzt unerbittlich auf seine Knie zwang und dann um ihn herumging, um sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufzubauen. 

„Ach nein? Was ist an der Situation misszuverstehen? Das hier ist meine Wohnung und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie eingeladen zu haben. Also ist der nahe liegende Gedanke doch, dass Sie wegen der Solar-III-Papiere hier sind. Wer hat Sie geschickt? Für wen sollen Sie sie besorgen?“ 

„Solar-III-Papiere?“ Rodney hatte keine Ahnung wovon Sheppard sprach, aber da Sheppard die Welt mit einigen technischen Erfindungen bereichert hatte, schlussfolgerte Rodney mal, dass es sich um seine neueste Erfindung handelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich …“ 

Sheppards Blick wurde hart und er hob drohend die Hand. „Hören Sie mit den Lügen auf. Wer ist Ihr Auftraggeber?“ 

„Es gibt keinen!“, sprudelte Rodney eilig hervor. Er verabscheute Gewalt und selbst wenn er Glück hatte und Sheppard nicht fest zugeschlagen würde, so versetzte ihn alleine die Möglichkeit, dass es schmerzhaft werden könnte, in Panik. „Es ist alles eine Wette!“, beteuerte er hektisch. „Nur eine Wette. Weil Sam Carter die Sicherheitsanlagen hier eingerichtet hat, habe ich gewettet, dass ich sie überwinden kann.“ 

„Was?“ Sheppard schaute ungläubig zu ihm herunter. 

„Ich schwöre es! Es ist alles in Missverständnis. Ich weiß gar nicht, was das für Papiere sind und ich wollte ganz ehrlich nur die Wette gewinnen.“ 

Als Rodney sich von den Knien erheben wollte, drückte Sheppard ihn wieder herunter. Er schaute sich den Mann genauer an. Er hatte keine Waffe dabei gehabt, was zu seinen Gunsten sprach. Und er hatte Sam Carter erwähnt. John erinnerte sich noch gut an die blonde Frau, mit der vor zwei Jahren ein ganz neues Sicherheitssystem installiert hatte. Vielleicht … „Die Ausrede klingt so blöd, dass ich schon fast bereit bin sie zu glauben“, stellte John mit einem Kopfschütteln fest. 

Erleichtert atmete Rodney auf. „Es stimmt. Wirklich!“ Seine Augen strahlten und John wurde von der Intensität des Blaus für einen Moment gefangen genommen. So weit kam es noch – er fand den Einbrecher attraktiv!

„Dann werde ich Sie also nur wegen Hausfriedensbruch der Polizei übergeben und die Anklage wegen Diebstahls werde ich fallen lassen“, erklärte Sheppard energisch und drückte einen Knopf an seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Nein! Nein! Keine Polizei!“, rief Rodney aufgebracht. Er war Kanadier und hatte keine Arbeitserlaubnis mehr für die USA, nachdem es da diesen kleinen, misslichen Zwischenfall mit der Beleidigung des Professors am MIT gegeben hatte. Er durfte keinesfalls auf einem Polizeirevier landen. Dann würde er im günstigsten Fall ausgewiesen, im ungünstigsten Fall kämen sie auch noch einmal auf die Vorwürfe mit den verschwunden Geldern und Materialien bei der Kavanagh Incorporation zurück. Denn niemand hatte ihm geglaubt, als er ausgesagt hatte, dass der Sohn des Firmengründers selbst die Unterschlagungen begangen hatte. 

„Keine Polizei?“ Sheppards Blick wurde jetzt sehr abschätzig. Er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. „Dann haben Sie also doch Dreck am Stecken.“ 

„Einwanderungsbehörde“, nuschelte Rodney kaum hörbar. Seit einem Jahr arbeitete er jetzt bei Ronon Dex – aber er war nicht legaler als viele Mexikaner in Vereinigten Staaten und hatte vor der Einwanderungsbehörde die gleiche Angst wie sie. 

„Tja, da kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen. Wenn Sie illegal hier sind, sollten Sie sich vielleicht ein weniger gefährliches Hobby suchen.“ Sheppard lehnte sich nachlässig gegen seinen Schreibtisch, die Hände stützte er neben seinem Körper auf der Tischplatte ab. 

Herausfordernd hob Rodney das Kinn. „Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht erwischt werden würde. Übrigens, warum sind Sie heute nicht in der Aufsichtsratssitzung?“ 

Der empörte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Sheppard musste wider Willen über Rodneys freche Anfrage lachen. Jetzt musste er sich rechtfertigen, nicht seinem üblichen Terminplan gefolgt zu sein! Nun, der Einbrecher war ja wirklich dreist! 

Aber er würde ihm gerne mitteilen, warum er gescheitert war. „Nun, wegen etlicher unvorhergesehener Krankheitsfälle wären wir nicht beschlussfähig gewesen, deshalb ist die Sitzung abgesagt worden. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen das nicht mitgeteilt habe.“ Er grinste Rodney selbstgefällig an. „Das können Sie ja auch gegenüber der Polizei anführen.“ 

„Sie können mich nicht der Polizei übergeben!“, rief Rodney. Dann schien er sich zu besinnen und er fügte kleinlauter hinzu: „Bitte nicht. Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben.“ Er sah sich in Sheppards elegantem, großem Büro um und wusste, dass er bestimmt nicht mit Geld zu beschwichtigen war. Davon hatte der Mann mehr als genug. „Ich … ich könnte die Sicherheitssysteme in Ihrer Firma, nein, in allen Ihren Firmen, kostenlos auf den neuesten Stand bringen.“ Hoffnungsvoll schaute er Sheppard an. Als darauf keine Reaktion kam, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und kostenlos warten.“ Er schluckte. „So lange Sie wollen.“ 

„Sie sind also bereit, mit mir zu verhandeln?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard lauernd. Er ließ seinen Blick über Rodney wandern. Von den leuchtend blauen Augen, über die breiten Schultern, bis hin zu den kräftigen Oberschenkeln, die der Mann vor ihm leicht gespreizt hatte, damit sein Kniestand etwas sicherer war. Ihm gefiel, was er sah. 

„Ja“, sagte Rodney wider besseres Wissen. Ihm behagte das Glitzern in Sheppards Augen überhaupt nicht, das sah irgendwie … unheilverkündend aus, aber immerhin hatte Sheppard nicht gleich rigoros abgelehnt. 

„Dann bleib heute Nacht hier.“ Sheppard lehnte sich etwas fester gegen den Schreibtisch und glitt mit der Spitze seines bestrumpften Fußes zwischen Rodneys leicht geöffnete Beine und stupste von unten gegen Rodneys Glied. Er glitt an Rodneys Reißverschluss hoch und rieb dann noch einmal mit dem Fußballen gegen die sanfte Rundung von Rodneys Penis, den er unter dem Stoff ertastet hatte. 

„Was?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich. Das … Sheppard konnte doch nicht … das war Erpressung … das war nicht erlaubt … er …

In diesem Moment stürmten drei Personen mit Waffen im Anschlag Sheppards Büro. Alle drei bauten sich schussbereit auf, aber Sheppard hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück. 

„Danke, Lorne. Die Situation hat sich etwas verändert. Ich glaube, mein Gast möchte noch bleiben.“ Er trat zu Rodney, nahm dessen Kinn in seine Finger und hielt es eisern fest, während er in Rodneys Augen schaute. 

„Ich … ich ….“, stammelte Rodney. 

Lorne fragte völlig perplex: „Mr. Sheppard? Wer ist das und wo kommt er her?“ Die Tatsache, dass Rodneys Hände auf dessen Rücken gefesselt waren und er vor Sheppard kniete, schien ihn aber so weit zu beruhigen, dass er seine Waffe herunternahm. 

„Oh, ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen, wie mein neues Spielzeug heißt“, meinte Sheppard mit einem maliziösen Grinsen und glitt mit einem Finger fast zärtlich über Rodneys Wange. 

„Dr. Rodney McKay – und ich bin kein Spielzeug!“, stellte Rodney erbost klar. 

„Nein? Und ich dachte, du wolltest Mr. Lorne nicht zur Polizei begleiten.“ 

Rodney schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Das alles war ohne Zuschauer schon demütigend genug gewesen. Aber mit seiner Wortwahl hatte Sheppard sehr deutlich klar gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn er Lorne jetzt nicht begleitete. Vielleicht hätte er nicht ganz so freizügig mit seinem Namen plus Titel herausrücken sollen. Verdammt, Meredith hätte es doch auch getan! 

„Ich …“ Rodney zögerte. Was wäre besser? Polizei oder … das, was Sheppard da anbot? Von dem er aber noch nicht einmal genau wusste, was das war, nur, dass es irgendetwas mit Sex zu tun hatte. Aber wenn die Krimiserien Recht hatten, erwartete einen auch im Knast Sex – mit Leuten, die bestimmt nicht so gut aussahen wie Sheppard. 

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Rodney“, sagte Sheppard mit butterweicher Stimme. „Ich zwinge niemanden. Wenn du bleiben willst, bleibst du und wir spielen nach meinen Regeln. Oder du begleitest meinen Sicherheitsdienst zur Polizei. Es liegt an dir.“ 

Was hatte er denn schon für eine Wahl? „Ich bleibe“, presste sich Rodney ab, schaute dabei aber weder Sheppard noch Lorne an. Er brauchte den Triumph in ihren Augen nicht zu sehen. In seinen feuchten Träumen hatte sich das aufregender angefühlt, von einem gutaussehenden Fremden zum Sex gezwungen zu werden. Hier jetzt sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass die Männer mit den Waffen den Raum verließen und ihn mit dem Psychopathen – denn das musste er ja wohl sein, wenn er solche Forderungen stellte – alleine ließen. 

Außerdem war der Fußboden verdammt hart unter sein Knien. 

„Eine gute Entscheidung“, meinte Sheppard. Und da er Rodneys vor sich hin Starren wohl falsch interpretierte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich mag es, wenn meine Partner einsichtig, devot und anschmiegsam sind.“ 

Das war etwas, das Rodney sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. Sheppard sah wie ein Raubtier aus und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er die leichte Eroberung suchte. Leute wie Sheppard wollten kämpfen, wollten ihre Macht ausspielen, da war sich Rodney sicher. Und weil Rodneys Mundwerk war mal wieder schneller war als sein zensierendes Gehirn, hatte er schon schnippisch geantwortet: „Und deshalb passe ich auch so perfekt in Ihr Beuteschema: jung, nachgiebig und anschmiegsam.“ 

Sheppard lachte laut und da wurde Rodney bewusst, dass er mit der herausfordernden Antwort indirekt bewiesen hatte, dass er tatsächlich in Sheppards Beuteschema passte. Ehe er sich noch weiter darüber wundern konnte, warum er das nicht bedacht hatte und lieber seinen Mund gehalten oder irgendetwas Zustimmendes gesagt hatte, sah er, dass Sheppard sich kurz zum Schreibtisch herum drehte und anschließend etwas Metallisches in seiner Hand hielt. 

Oh, Gott! Ein Messer! „Nein! Nein! Nein!“, Rodney drückte sich eilig zum Stehen hoch und machte ein paar hastige Schritte rückwärts. „Sie können keine Selbstjustiz üben und mich umbringen!“ 

„Warum sollte ich dich umbringen?“, fragte Sheppard wirklich erstaunt. „Ich wollte dir das hässliche T-Shirt ausziehen.“ Er zeigte mit dem Messer auf Rodneys olivgrünes „I’m with Genius“ T-Shirt. „Zumal das Statement darauf ja falsch ist, wie wir beide wissen, sonst wärest du jetzt wohl nicht hier.“ 

„He! Das T-Shirt ist nicht hässlich! Und außerdem …“ Nein, er würde Sheppard jetzt nicht erzählen, dass das Shirt einen sentimentalen Wert für ihn hatte. Leute mit einem Messer in der Hand interessierte das meist wenig. Aber … „Aber warum kann ich das T-Shirt nicht wie ein normaler Mensch über den Kopf ziehen? Warum müssen Sie mit der Klinge vor meiner Nase rumfuchteln?“ 

„Schon vergessen, dass deine Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt sind?“ 

„Das lässt sich ja ändern“, meinte Rodney prompt. 

Sheppard schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Das hier war das Spontanste und Verrückteste, das er seit langem getan hatte. Seine sonstigen Treffen waren gut vorbereitet, seine Partner mit Sorgfalt von O’Neills Escort-Service ausgewählt. Diskretion war das oberste Gebot. Er bezahlte eine anständige Summe dafür, dass er das bekam was er wollte. Und jetzt stand jemand vor ihm, den er aus einem Impuls heraus vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, entweder mit ihm zu schlafen, oder sich der Polizei zu stellen. Selbst wenn er ihm die ganze Geschichte glaubte – und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er es tat, denn Rodney sah weit mehr nach Dr. Rodney McKay als nach einem professionellen Einbrecher aus – wusste er doch gar nichts über diesen McKay. Außer, dass er so ganz anders war, als die smarten Männer, die O’Neill ihm schickte. Und dass er ihn unendlich reizte. 

„Du hast Recht.“ Er hatte sich entschieden. Wenn er davon ausging, dass er Rodney nicht für einen eiskalten Industriespion hielt, der auch vor Mord nicht zurückschreckte, um das zu bekommen weswegen er hier eingedrungen war, dann konnte er auch dessen Fesseln lösen. Sicherheitshalber fügte John aber noch hinzu: „Vergiss nur nicht, dass Lorne nach wie vor vor der Tür steht und wenn du da raus rennst, ist deine nächste Station die Polizei.“ 

„Vergesse ich schon nicht“, brummte Rodney und wandte Sheppard, jetzt schon etwas beruhigter, den Rücken zu, damit der die Fesseln lösen konnte. 

Erst als es zu spät war, sprich, als er die Klinge an seinen Handgelenken spürte, merkte Rodney, dass das Messer doch noch zum Einsatz gekommen war. Ehe er sich darüber aber aufregen konnte, sagte Sheppard schon: „So“ und Rodney konnte seine Hände wieder bewegen. Er brachte sie sofort nach vorne und massierte seine schmerzenden Handgelenke. „Hoffentlich kann ich meine Hände je wieder richtig benutzen. Ich muss mit ihnen sehr delikate Arbeiten durchführen und da wäre es hinderlich, wenn ein Schaden zurückbleibt.“ 

Offensichtlich beeindruckt von dieser Aufzählung nickte Sheppard einmal kurz mit dem Kopf. „Wir sollten jetzt ins Schlafzimmer gehen“, meinte er und machte eine einladende Bewegung zu einer Tür auf der linken Seite. Rodney folgte ihm und sie betraten ein elegantes, ganz in beige und schwarz gehaltenes Schlafzimmer mit Gemälden an der Wand, die nicht wie Kunstdrucke aussahen. Der Raum wirkte maskulin und super ordentlich. Da lag kein Socken rum, keine Schranktür stand offen. Wie aus einer Zeitschrift und seltsam unbewohnt. Rodney vermutete, dass das nicht Sheppards Schlafzimmer sondern ein Schlafzimmer war. Das Gästeschlafzimmer, um zufällig vorbeikommende Einbrecher zu verführen, die so dusselig waren, dass sie erwischt wurden. 

„Rodney…?“ 

„Hmm?“ Rodney schaute von seinen Händen, die er immer noch rieb, auf und in Sheppards Gesicht. 

„Ich möchte, dass du ‚John’ zu mir sagst, okay? Ich stehe nicht so darauf, wenn mich meine Bettpartner siezen.“ 

„Okay, John.“ Rodney nickte und atmete tief durch. Die Zustimmung lag schwer in seinem Magen. Das klang, als hätte er einen Pakt besiegelt. Dann wäre es ja wohl jetzt so weit. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, unterwürfig und anschmiegsam zu sein, so dass Sheppard schnell die Lust an ihm verlor – aber irgendwie bezweifelte er das. 

Schon Sheppards nächster Befehl war nicht dazu angetan. „Zieh dich aus.“ 

Nein! Er … das … Rodney schluckte heftig und für eine Sekunde überwog sein Fluchtinstinkt. Dann rastete sein gut ausgeprägtes analytisches Denkvermögen ein und fragte ihn spöttisch, ob er geglaubt hätte, dass man vollständig bekleidet Sex hätte? Widerwillig zog Rodney als erstes die Schuhe aus, dann ergriff er den Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es über den Kopf. Darunter trug er noch ein langärmeliges hellgraues T-Shirt, das er ebenfalls auszog. Jetzt war er bis zur Taille nackt. Und fühlte sich unwohl. 

Er war noch niemals der Typ gewesen, der an den Strand ging, um seinen durchtrainierten Körper bestaunen zu lassen. Einmal, weil so viel UV-Licht natürlich äußerst ungesund und krebserregend war, dann aber auch, weil ihm einfach die ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur dazu fehlte. Und der Bizeps. Und … kurzum, er hatte nicht gerade die Figur, die von Men’s Health auf dem Titelbild propagiert wurde und das wurde ihm gerade mal wieder sehr deutlich, als er jetzt Sheppards Blick auf seinem Körper spürte. 

Er fühlte sich unzulänglich – ein Gefühl, das er gar nicht mochte – und so meinte er bissig: „Geschieht Ihnen … dir Recht, wenn das jetzt nicht deinen Erwartungen entspricht.“ 

„Aber es entspricht doch meinen Erwartungen“, meinte Sheppard mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, fläzte sich in einen der tiefen Sessel und meinte mit einem nachlässigen Wedeln seiner Hand: „Mach weiter.“ Das Interessante war, Rodney entsprach wirklich seinen Erwartungen. Er hatte niemals angenommen, dass er sich so etwas ohne Widerworte befehlen ließ, und genau deshalb hatte er es gesagt.

Als Rodneys Hände jetzt zu dem Knopf an seinem Hosenbund gingen und ihm Röte in die Wangen schoss, wusste John auf einmal, dass der Abend heute viel echter sein würde, als mit O’Neills gut aussehenden Männern. Sie erfüllten nur das, was er sich vorher gewünscht und auf dem Online-Fragebogen angekreuzt hatte. Keiner von ihnen empfand mehr Unbehagen, wenn er sie zum Ausziehen aufforderte. Rodneys Reaktionen jedoch waren nicht vorherzusehen und John freute sich darauf.

Und Rodney kämpfte. Kämpfte mit sich selbst, den Deal einzuhalten, den er eingegangen war. John sah, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, während er seine Hose über seine Hüften schob, um dann aus ihr herauszutreten. Alles, was er jetzt noch trug waren dunkle Socken und Boxershorts mit Kiwis drauf. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, streifte er als erstes die Socken ab. Blieben noch die Shorts. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und John wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte Rodney ihn jetzt anflehen, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er verspürte leichte Gewissensbisse, den anderen Mann in so eine Lage gebracht zu haben, merkte aber gleichzeitig, wie es ihn anmachte, Rodney bei seinem privaten Kampf zuzuschauen. 

Als Rodney sich dann tatsächlich ergab und mit einem herausfordernden Blick auch noch die Shorts abstreifte, um vollständig nackt vor ihm zu stehen, durchraste John eine Welle von Erregung. Himmel, ja, Rodney war so perfekt, gerade weil es ihm nicht leicht fiel, er es aber dennoch tat. John Blick ging von den jetzt hochroten Wangen, über die nur ganz leicht behaarte Brust bis runter zu dem Glied, das in einem Busch von mittelblonden Haaren ruhte. Noch war es weich und klein, aber John brannte darauf, das zu ändern. 

„Bevor wir anfangen, gibt es irgendetwas, worauf du allergisch bist? Latex zum Beispiel oder irgendetwas anderes, was ich bedenken muss?“ John erhob sich und trat auf Rodney zu. 

„Huh?“ Rodney hatte alle seine Energie in den letzten beiden Minuten darauf verwandt, seine Hände betont locker herunterhängen zu lassen und sich nicht zu bedecken, um sich Sheppards taxierendem Blick zu entziehen. Die Frage traf ihn jetzt völlig unvorbereitet – verflucht, das war mehr Mitdenken und Einfühlen, als er je vor einem One-Night-Stand gehabt hatte. Und das ausgerechnet von diesem ekelhaft reichen Multimillionär, der ihn hier zu solchen erniedrigenden Spielchen zwang! 

„Rodney?“ 

„Zitrusfrüchte.“ Rodney schüttelte die Starre ab. „Ich bin tödlich allergisch auf Zitrusfrüchte. Wenn du also auch nur Spuren davon in deinem Rasierwasser hast, hören wir jetzt hier besser auf, denn du willst sicher keinen anaphylaktischen Schock versorgen müssen.“ 

„Netter Versuch, aber ich benutze nichts mit Zitrus, nicht mal mein Waschmittel enthält irgendwelche Parfümstoffe.“ John grinste Rodney an. Er legte eine Hand auf Rodneys Brust und strich ganz sanft über die Haut, wobei er den anderen Mann genau beobachtete. Rodney zuckte nicht zurück, biss nicht die Zähne zusammen oder gab irgendeinen anderen Hinweis, dass er die Situation kaum ertrug. Stattdessen meinte er mit einem kleinen Seufzen: „Scheint heute nicht mein Glückstag zu sein.“

Sheppards amüsiertes Schnauben nahm Rodney nur am Rande wahr, denn alle seine Sinne waren in diesem Moment zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er sah und spürte, wie Sheppard seine Hand über das Schulterblatt gleiten ließ, über seinen Arm und dann um ihn herumging. Überall dort, wo er Rodneys Haut berührte, hinterließen seine nachlässig streichelnden Finger eine brennend heiße Spur. 

Jetzt stand Sheppard hinter ihm und seine Finger strichen von den Schultern bis hinunter zu seiner Taille. Rodneys Lippen wurden schmal. Er kam sich wie auf dem Sklavenmarkt vor und sein neuer Besitzer inspizierte seine Ware. Als Sheppards Hand jetzt auch noch die Rundung seines Hinterns nachfuhr, wollte er sich gerade sarkastisch beschweren. Doch in dem Moment, als er schon Luft holte, hörte er, wie John ganz leise sagte: „Was für schöne, ungezeichnete Haut du hast.“ 

Rodney blieben die schneidenden Worte im Hals stecken. Der Unfall! John wollte ihn mit diesen Berührungen nicht herabsetzen. Wahrscheinlich war das kein einfacher Moment für ihn. Rodney erinnerte sich, dass er etliche Bilder eines jungen John Sheppard gefunden hatte, der braun gebrannt und sportlich an Surf-Wettbewerben teilgenommen hatte. Aus den letzten Jahren gab es keine solchen Bilder mehr. 

Er entspannte sich. Verdammt, ja, wenn er gerade in die uralte Falle tappte, Gefühle für seinen Gefängniswärter zu entwickeln, dann konnte er es auch nicht ändern. 

Rodney ließ sich von John in Richtung Bett schieben. Nachdem er sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben hatte, um John beim Ausziehen zuzusehen, musste er feststellen, dass John sich vollkommen bekleidet neben ihn legte. Er fand das ja schon sehr merkwürdig, eine Exzentrität, die sich auch nur jemand erlauben konnte, der in Geld schwamm. Aber bei Johns Vergangenheit war es zur Not verständlich. 

Johns Hände kehrten auf seinen Körper zurück und begannen ihn zu streicheln. Rodney wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Mann zu. Johns Finger auf seiner Brust fühlten sich angenehm an und das Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers machte es einfacher.

Rodney schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Empfindungen. Warm, angenehm und überhaupt nicht bedrohlich, stellte er schon nach kürzester Zeit fest. Was immer John mit diesem Abend vorhatte, er schien seinen Gefangenen – Rodney gebrauchte das Wort selbst in seinem Kopf nur noch sehr zögerlich – nicht zu irgendwelchen schmerzhaften oder seltsamen Sexpraktiken zwingen zu wollen. Stattdessen machte er dort weiter, wo Rodney mit kleinen Seufzern und leisem Stöhnen zu verstehen gab, dass es ihm gefiel. Seine Brustwarzen erfuhren mehr Beachtung als je zuvor und Rodneys Lippen entwich tatsächlich ein leises „Fester!“. John folgte der Aufforderung und Rodney war klar, dass sie mit jeder Minute gemeinsam tiefer in die Sache rutschten. John mochte ihn Lorne gegenüber als „Spielzeug“ bezeichnet haben – aber er behandelte ihn nicht so. Und falls doch, dann konnte Rodney sehr gut damit leben, wenn es sich so prächtig anfühlte. 

Nach einer ganzen Weile, als Rodney schon unruhig hin und herrutschte, weil er mehr wollte, wanderte Johns Hand tiefer und berührte ihn an seinem inzwischen harten Glied. Er fuhr auf und ab, entlockte Rodney tiefes Stöhnen und unwillkürliche Bewegungen der Hüften, mit denen Rodney in Johns Hand stieß. 

„Darf ich dich küssen?“ Johns Frage riss Rodney aus seinem halb-träumerischen Zustand. 

Er schaute John für eine Sekunde perplex an. „Natürlich.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Was ist das eigentlich für ein weit verbreitetes Vorurteil, dass Küssen intimer sei als … als deine Hand an meinem Schwanz?“

„Keine Ahnung:“ John lächelte. „Vielleicht der Einfluss der Unterhaltungsmedien, die uns das suggerieren?“ Johns Finger strichen über Rodneys Wange und sein Zeigefinger glitt über Rodneys Unterlippe. „Aber eigentlich hast du Recht.“ 

„Danke. Ich fin…“Was immer er noch hinzufügen wollte, ging in Johns Lippen auf seinen unter. Sheppard zu küssen war mehr als angenehm und Rodney beteiligte sich enthusiastisch an dieser neuen Tätigkeit. 

Und als John ihn nach einer Weile auf den Bauch rollte, wollte er das, was als nächstes auf dem Plan stand, ohne Vorbehalte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sein Körper jemals mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Bewunderung bedacht worden war. Er spreizte seine Beine für John, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war und hörte Sheppard in sehr befriedigender Weise tief aufstöhnen. 

Johns Finger bereiteten ihn vor, zärtlich und langsam wie es schon den ganzen Abend gewesen war. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, ehe er hörte, dass ein Reißverschluss heruntergezogen wurde. „Okay?“, fragte John und Rodney konnte nur atemlos sagen: „Nun, mach schon!“ Er bekam mit, wie eine Kondompackung aufgerissen wurde und endlich spürte er, wie Sheppard sich in ihm versenkte und kam ihm mit den Hüften entgegen. 

Der langsame Rhythmus setzte sich fort und als Rodney kurz davor war, John anzuflehen, doch um Gottes Willen ein wenig das Tempo zu beschleunigen, schlang John ganz aufmerksam seine Hand um Rodneys Glied und seine Welt wurde heißer, dunkler und alles in ihm wurde noch drängender. 

John gab ihm genau den richtigen Gegendruck und wenige Minuten später ließ sich Rodney in seine Empfindungen und seinen Höhepunkte fallen. In einem Nebel aus Erregung und Erleichterung spürte er, dass John sich mit wenigen Stößen und leisem Keuchen ebenfalls zum Gipfel brachte. Einen Moment blieb John auf Rodney liegen, atmete in Rodneys Ohr und der genoss diesen friedlichen Augenblick. Fast zu schnell für seinen Geschmack zog sich Sheppard aus ihm zurück. Als er dann auch noch aufstand und das Bett verließ, kam sich Rodney dann doch etwas benutzt vor. Aber diese Einschätzung änderte sich, als John mit einem feuchten Tuch zurückkam und ihn behutsam zwischen den Beinen sauber rieb. 

Als Rodney sich auf den Rücken drehte, sah er, dass der andere Mann tatsächlich nur den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose geöffnet hatte! Er war noch genauso elegant und picobello wie vorher, während sich Rodney ziemlich schlapp und vor allem auch zerrumpelt vorkam. Wahrscheinlich stand sein Haar in alle Richtungen ab. Shit. Sheppard hatte weit weniger in diese Begegnung investiert als er. Rodney kam sich nicht wirklich betrogen vor, schließlich war das der aufmerksamste und beste Sex gewesen, den er seit Jahren gehabt hatte Aber er hatte Sheppard nicht gerade zu besinnungsloser Hingabe gebracht.

Rodney setzte sich auf. Es war für ihn so angenehm, so toll gewesen und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er wünschte, für Sheppard wäre es auch … ein bisschen besser gewesen. Sollte es eine zweite Runde geben, nun, er würde ihn nicht wieder so leicht davon kommen lassen. Was ihn dazu brachte, dass er vielleicht seinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt mal wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte. Und ein wenig Essen wäre auch nicht schlecht, schließlich hatte er gehofft, mit Ronon ausgiebig seinen Erfolg feiern zu können. Oh, oh, er sollte Ronon besser mal anrufen, ehe der noch die Kavallerie losschickte. Rodney würde nur ungern in seinem jetzigen Zustand von einer übereifrigen Sam Carter gerettet. 

John hatte sich inzwischen schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass Rodney meist etwas sagte, was er nicht erwartete. Jetzt hatte er sich eigentlich auf ein „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“ eingestellt, als Rodney fragte: „Könnte ich kurz mein Handy zurückhaben? Ich müsste Ronon anrufen, denn ich war mit ihm zum Abendessen verabredet.“ Rodney zerrte an dem Laken, um sich darin einzuwickeln. 

John sprang auf und warf ihm einen Morgenmantel aus dunkelblauer Seide zu. „Das Handy liegt auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich hole es dir. Soll ich uns auch etwas zum Essen bestellen?“, erkundigte er sich. Er war heilfroh, dass Rodney von sich aus angeboten hatte noch dazubleiben. 

 

Und so kam es, dass sie eine viertel Stunde später zusammen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saßen, chinesisches Essen aus Pappbechern aßen, Bier dazu tranken und sich unterhielten als hätte der Abend nicht unter anderen Vorzeichen angefangen. 

Zu Johns Freude war Rodney niemand, der Probleme hatte zu reden, besonders nicht, wenn es seine hervorragende Arbeit betraf oder ihm die Gelegenheit geboten wurde, über das Unvermögen seiner Kollegen zu lästern. John bedauerte die armen Mitarbeiter bei dieser spitzen Zunge, musste aber dennoch oft über Rodneys Art, irgendwelche Dinge zu schildern, lachen. John erfuhr von Rodneys erfolgversprechender Karriere als Wissenschaftler am MIT, bis es zu jener verhängnisvollen Beleidigung des Professors gekommen war. 

„Und ich hatte Recht. Der Mann war wirklich strohdumm, nur hätte ich es anders formulieren sollen“, zeigte Rodney auch nach Jahren noch nicht wirklich Einsicht. 

Für einen Moment war die Stimmung gedrückt, aber John fand in einer Schublade in der Küche Schokolade, deren Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum noch nicht abgelaufen war. Rodney war nur zu gerne bereit, sie nicht im Abfall landen zu lassen und verputzte sie in Rekordzeit. John goss ihnen beiden noch einen Schnaps zur Verdauung ein und als die Pausen in ihren Gesprächen dann immer länger wurden, stand er auf und hielt Rodney eine Hand hin. „Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?“ 

„Ja.“ 

Dieses Mal fühlte sich der Gang ins Schlafzimmer anders an. Selbst wenn Rodney nicht wusste, ob John noch einmal mit ihm schlafen wollte, so war seine Unsicherheit verflogen. John war der einfühlsamste Liebhaber, den er je gehabt hatte. Und er würde alles dran setzen, ihm wenigstens ein bisschen von dem zurückzugeben, was er gerade gefühlt hatte. Und dazu gehörte mit Sicherheit auch, dass er diesen verdammten schwarzen Rollkragenpullover loswurde. Rodney war noch nie jemand gewesen, der viel auf Äußerlichkeiten gegeben hatte und es war ihm eigentlich ganz egal, ob Sheppard Narben am Körper hatte oder nicht. Genau das würde er ihm auch zeigen. 

Als John also an der Tür stehen blieb, um das Licht herunterzudrehen, trat Rodney hinter ihn, fasste den Pullover am Saum und schob ihn ein Stück hoch. „Hilf mit.“ 

John war für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt – und Rodney ebenfalls. Das waren keine Brandwunden. Sheppards Rücken war auf der linken Seite … blau. Nicht im Sinne eines blauen Fleckens, oder eines Tattoos, sondern im Sinne von blauer, fast lederartiger Haut. Das Blau zog sich in einem schmalen Streifen weiter nach oben, wo es von dem Pullover verdeckt wurde und verlief nach unten, wo es von dem Hosenbund begrenzt wurde. Ehe Rodney richtig nachgedacht hatte, streckte er schon die Hand aus und berührte es, berührte John. 

Das riss Sheppard aus seiner Erstarrung und blitzschnell drehte er sich um, ergriff Rodneys Handgelenke und hielt sie mit stählernem Griff umklammert. „Mach das nie wieder!“, zischte er und sah für eine Sekunde noch unnachgieber, noch härter aus, als zu Beginn des Abends. „Nie wieder!“, drohte er noch einmal. 

Befehle entgegenzunehmen war nicht gerade Rodneys Stärke und so blaffte er schon zurück: „Stell dich nicht so an. Du bist blau am Rücken. Na und?“ 

Sheppard ließ Rodneys Handgelenke los und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das ist meine Sache. Das geht dich nichts an.“ 

„Aber es ist total faszinierend!“ Rodney konnte den Wissenschaftler in sich nicht verleugnen. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.“ Und allen Warnungen zum Trotz lag seine Hand schon wieder unter Sheppards Pullover, den er leicht anhob.

„Rodney...“ John entzog sich ihm, indem er einen Schritt zurück machte. In einer leicht hilflosen Geste hob er seine Hände. „Das ist … mein Rücken ist … eine Freakshow, das ist nicht faszinierend“, versuchte er seine Gefühle zu erklären. 

„Unsinn.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Sie standen sich gegenüber und fixierten sich mit Blicken. 

In Johns Kopf raste alles durcheinander. Das war das allererste Mal, dass jemand so reagierte. Selbst sein Arzt Carson musste sich jedes Mal überwinden, ihn dort zu berühren, obwohl er wusste, dass keine Infektionsgefahr von dem blauen Stellen ausging. 

Aber Rodney hatte ja auch noch nicht das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verunstaltung gesehen. Kaum einen handtellergroßen Fleck. Und das nur für ein, zwei Sekunden. Er würde wohl anders reagieren, wenn er ihn mit der vollen Wahrheit konfrontierte. 

John trat auf den Lichtschalter zu und drehte das Licht voll auf, dann zog er mit einer entschieden Geste den Rollkragenpullover über seinen Kopf. Er zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann öffnete er seine Hose und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Er drehte sich halb zur Seite, damit Rodney gezwungen war alles zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat. Warum er Rodney mit diesem Wissen so viel Macht über sich gab. Wusste nicht, warum er die Abscheu in den Augen des anderen Mannes herausforderte, nachdem dieser Abend bisher so wunderbar verlaufen war. Er hatte schließlich Jahre gehabt, sich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen und konnte ihn an schlechten Tagen doch immer noch nicht ertragen. 

Aber Rodney schlug nicht die Hand vor den Mund, rannte nicht aus dem Zimmer, wie er halb vermutet, halb gefürchtet hatte. Er schaute ihn an. Ja, da war kein Zweifel dran. Rodney ließ seinen Blick vom Hals über die Schulterpartie gleiten, folgte den blauen Verfärbungen bis zur Taille, und von dort den Oberschenkel herunter bis kurz vor den Knöchel. John wusste genau, wie er aussah. Er hatte Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbracht. Zuerst mit Schrecken und der Weigerung, das zu glauben, was er im Spiegelbild sah. Er hatte registriert, wie seine Haut, blau, pustelig und schuppig geworden war, ehe Carson ein Mittel gefunden hatte, um den Prozess wenigstens in Teilen wieder rückgängig zu machen. 

Dann hatte er die Wirksamkeit des Medikaments beobachtet. Anfangs mit großer Hoffnung, als die Flecken immer kleiner wurden, aus seinem Gesicht verschwanden. Die hässlichen Pusteln abflachten und es ihm möglich machten, wieder unter Leute zu gehen. Um dann langsam in Panik zu verfallen, als sich nichts mehr tat und die blaue Farbe und die etwas veränderte Haut nicht mehr weiter zurückgingen. Als er langsam und schmerzvoll einsehen musste, dass er nicht mehr wie früher werden würde. Das überhaupt nichts mehr wie früher werden würde. 

Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er Nancy ohne Kampf hatte gehen lassen, denn er verstand, dass er nicht mehr der war, den sie geheiratet hatte. Für zwei Jahre hatte er sich gänzlich abgeschottet, bis Carson ihn gezwungen hatte, die Psychologin Dr. Emmagan aufzusuchen. Sie hatte ihn da wieder herausgeholt, sie hatte ihm auch O’Neills … Dienstleistungsunternehmen empfohlen. Das war ein letzter entscheidender Schritt gewesen, um sich wieder annähernd normal zu fühlen. Er hatte sich sehr gut eingerichtet in seiner neuen Welt und ließ sich nur selten aus seiner Routine bringen. 

Bis auf heute Abend. 

Und da sah man ja, wozu ihn das gebracht hatte! Er stand halbnackt vor jemanden, den er erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte und der ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Aufmerksam. Jedes Detail abspeichernd. Aber wenn er Rodneys Blick richtig deutete, war es wohl wie Rodney gesagt hatte: Seine Faszination überwog bei weitem sein Mitleid. 

Interessiert fragte Rodney: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Das ist doch nicht die Folge der Explosion in der Wüste von Nevada, oder?“ 

Sollte er lügen? Nein, er war über das Stadium hinaus, nachdem er Rodney damit konfrontiert hatte, wie er wirklich aussah. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Indirekt schon. Unser Test schlug fehl, es kam zu einer Explosion und drei von uns flüchteten sich in eine leer stehende Lagerhalle, bis sich der Rauch verzogen hatte. Was wir nicht wussten, dort versteckte sich ein Mann mit seiner halbwüchsigen Tochter. Sie fühlten sich von uns überrascht, hatten wohl Angst, wir würden es den Behörden melden und griffen uns an.“ 

Sein Blick war starr auf die Wand gerichtet, als er nach kurzem Zögern fortfuhr: „Ich hatte ein Handgemenge mit der Tochter – und das ist jetzt nicht meine nachträgliche Übertreibung, nach dem, was sie mir angetan hat. Sie war wirklich … sehr unheimlich. Ganz blass, mit strähnigen schwarzen Haaren, ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und zwei tiefen Narben auf den Wangen. Fast … unmenschlich. Sie hat mich im Verlauf unseres Gerangels verletzt und mir einen tiefen Kratzer zugefügt. Und jetzt mag mich meine Erinnerung täuschen, aber ich erinnere mich an blaue Klauenhände, in genau derselben Farbe, die dann auch meine Haut bekam.“ Johns Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden. 

„Von dem Kratzer des Teenagers?“ 

„Ja.“ John nickte und schaute Rodney jetzt in die Augen. „Was meinst du wohl, wie lange ich es nicht glauben wollte und verdrängt habe? Nun, irgendwann ließ es sich nicht mehr verdrängen, ich habe alles drangesetzt, die beiden wiederzufinden, weil ich Antworten wollte, aber vergeblich.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Neugierde befriedigt?“, fügte er noch flapsig hinzu. 

„Ich hätte noch hunderte von Fragen“, meinte Rodney mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er wartete darauf, das John einmal frustriert stöhnte und fuhr dann großmütig fort: „Aber ich will es erst mal hierbei bewenden lassen.“ Anschließend holte er tief Luft und stieß etwas schneller als normal vor: „Aber ich habe keinerlei Probleme damit. Wenn du also noch mal … mit mir … du weißt schon … und jetzt ohne Rollkragenpullover…“ Er schaute John unsicher und bittend an. 

„Das ist mutig von dir“, meinte Sheppard sarkastisch. „Aber ich habe dir noch nicht alles gesagt.“ 

„Ist es blau und unter deiner Unterhose verborgen, die du extra nicht ausgezogen hast? Dann vergiss es. Es ist mir egal.“

„Hey … nein! Mein … Penis ist nicht blau!“, stellte John indigniert fest. Dann merkte er, was für ein seltsamer Satz das war und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln. „Gott sei dank nicht.“ 

Rodney lächelte zurück, trat näher und streckte ganz langsam seine Hand aus, die er auf Johns Arm legte, weit von allen blauen Flecken entfernt. „Was ist es dann?“ 

„Eine psychologische Reaktion.“ 

„Es ist dir unangenehm? Keine Sorge, ich…“ 

John unterbrach Rodney, ehe der sich wieder in Beteuerungen ergehen konnte, wie egal ihm das war. „Ganz im Gegenteil“, erklärte er. 

Als Rodney fragend die Brauen hob, fuhr er fort: „Berührungen dort, machen mich … enthemmt. Ich fühle mich dann stärker, unbesiegbarer, rücksichtsloser und“, er holte tief Luft, „sexuell wesentlich aggressiver. Es ist, als würden mich irgendwelche primitiven Instinkte überfluten, wenn ich dort berührt werde.“ 

„Oh.“ Dann machten ja viele Reaktionen von John im Verlauf des Abends Sinn. Seine Weigerung sich auszuziehen, seine Zurückhaltung und das Zögern, das Rodney bereits auf seine mangelnde Erfahrung oder Attraktivität hatte zurückführen wollen. Rodneys Eindruck, dass John ihn verwöhnt hatte, ohne wirklich selbst etwas für sich einzufordern. Wie schrecklich musste sich das anfühlen, wenn man immer Sorge hatte, sich gehen zu lassen? Wenn man selbst im Bett kein Vertrauen hatte und immer Angst, dass der andere hinter das Geheimnis kommen konnte? 

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas – und das gerade war mir zu wenig“, erklärte Rodney fest. 

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt“, beschwor ihn John, als Rodneys Finger jetzt langsam auf seine Taille wanderten. „Du solltest lieber gehen – solange du noch die Chance dazu hast.“ 

„Ich war verrückt genug hier einzubrechen. Du warst verrückt genug mich dazubehalten. Ich finde, jetzt sollten wir zusammen noch etwas verrückt sein.“ Rodney strich ganz bewusst nur über die blauen Stellen von Johns Hals, über den Rücken und wieder zurück. 

„Verflucht!“ John umfasste Rodneys Oberarme und es war für einen Moment nicht klar, ob er ihn aufhalten oder heranziehen wollte. Dann siegte der zweite Impuls und Rodney wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Johns Lippen pressten sich auf Rodneys und ehe der seine Zustimmung signalisieren konnte, drang Johns Zunge schon in seinen Mund vor. John hoffte mit aller Inbrunst, dass es nicht dasselbe Desaster werden würde, wie beim ersten und einzigen Mal, als er mit jemandem in diesem Zustand Sex gehabt hatte. Aber er hatte mit den Jahren dazugelernt, konnte sich hoffentlich etwas besser kontrollieren. Er streifte Rodney den Morgenmantel ab und schubste ihn rückwärts, ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören, auf das Bett. 

Dann schwanden alle Gedanken an Kontrolle. So viel Haut, wie schon lange nicht mehr, presste sich gegen seine Haut. Wärme, Lebendigkeit – John fühlte, wie er nach so langer Abstinenz davon trunken wurde, wie seine Selbstbeherrschung löcherig wurde. Nein, das durfte nicht sein!

Mit Mühe riss er sich von Rodney los und ließ sich schwer atmend neben ihn fallen. Er legte eine Hand über die Augen, versuchte seinen Atem zu regulieren und stieß hervor: „Verschwinde. Ich kann für nichts garantieren. Geh!“ 

Wahrscheinlich war das ein sehr guter Vorschlag, aber Rodney hatte nicht vor, ihm zu folgen. Sheppard ‚drohte’ ihm harten Sex an, aber Rodney war nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass er das als Drohung auffassen musste. Sicher, er konnte jammern, wenn er sich einen Splitter in den Finger gerammt hatte, aber das war mehr, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, als dass es ihm wirklich wehgetan hätte. Er hätte es keinesfalls gemocht, wenn Sheppard weiter mit dem Messer rumgespielt hätte und womöglich Blut geflossen wäre, das wäre so gar nicht seins gewesen. Aber mit Kraft in die Laken gedrückt zu werden, so geküsst zu werden, dass man nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war, so atemlos gemacht zu werden, dass sein gigantisches Gehirn mal für einen Moment nicht mehr die erste Geige spielte – das reizte Rodney durchaus. 

Und deshalb folgte er Sheppards Befehl nicht. Er legte sich auf die Seite, streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Johns Brust. Spielte mit dessen Brustwarzen, so wie John das mit seinen gemacht hatte und ließ seine Hand dann tiefer gleiten. Er spürte unter seinen Fingern, wie Johns Muskeln zuckten, wie John dagegen ankämpfte, auf ihn zu reagieren. Wie er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste, um keinen zustimmenden Ton, kein kapitulierendes Stöhnen entweichen zu lassen und wie er doch nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sein Unterleib Rodneys Fingern versuchte hinterher zu gehen, als die sanft sein Glied durch den Stoff hindurch massierten. 

Die ganze Zeit über drückte Rodneys Körper gegen die Seite, auf der Sheppard die blauen Flecken aufwies und es war ihm bewusst, dass dieser Reiz wahrscheinlich mehr an Johns Standhaftigkeit zerrte, als seine Finger die sich jetzt in Johns Boxershorts schoben. Oder vielleicht überlagerten die beiden Eindrücke sich. Denn Johns leicht verbissener Ausdruck wurde noch verbissener als Rodney seine Finger nach einer Weile noch tiefer gleiten ließ und sanft Johns Hoden in seiner Hand hielt. Als er etwas fester zudrückte, weil er John die Shorts abstreifen wollte, rollte sich John blitzartig über ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze. 

Rodney nutzte die Gelegenheit und strich mit seiner Hand über Johns Rücken, ganz bewusst keine Stelle auslassend. John knurrte und zog Rodneys Hände nach oben über dessen Kopf, wo er sie mühelos mit einer Hand festhielt. Oh, das hieß wohl, dass John sich die größere Kraft nicht nur einbildete, sondern wirklich darüber verfügte. Es wäre interessant herauszufinden, welche Hormone oder Botenstoffe … 

John biss ihn in die Unterlippe und holte Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Weise sehr wirksam in die Gegenwart zurück. Rodney wand sich unter John weil er im ersten Moment den Zähnen entkommen wollte und dabei rieb er sich gegen auf ganzer Länge gegen ihn. Er spürte bei jeder Bewegung Johns Erektion. Oh ja, John machte das hier genauso an wie ihn! 

Er öffnete seine Beine, damit John dazwischen rutschen konnte. Und da er mit seinen Händen, die immer noch fest gegen die Matratze gepresst wurden, nichts machen konnte, rieb er mit seinen Beinen an Johns entlang. John stieß ein warnendes „Rodney!“ aus, aber das war genau das, was er hören wollte. Er fuhr fort, seine Beine und seinen ganzen Körper gegen John zu reiben. Der stöhnte jetzt zunehmend lauter auf und seine Küsse wurden immer heftiger, ließen Rodney genauso atemlos zurück, wie John sich inzwischen anhörte. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihn Stakkato-Atmung so heiß machte? Rodney spürte, wie der Schweiß seinen Körper herunter rann, sich mit Johns vereinte und sie beide leichter aber auch dekadenter und unkontrollierbarer gegen einander gleiten ließ. Ja, ja, das war es, was er wollte, wovon er schon oft beim Einschlafen phantasiert hatte. Rodney brachte sein Becken mit Schwung gegen John und befahl: „Fester.“ 

John merkte wie mit jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde mehr, die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung zerfaserten. Wie das Gefühl, den anderen Mann unterwerfen zu wollen mit jedem Augenblick stärker wurde. Wie sehr er es genoss, dass Rodney nicht passiv war, sondern ihn mit jeder Bewegung herausforderte. Ihn bewusst dort berührte, wo er das Feuer anfachte. Fester wollte er? Oh, John hatte noch viele Reserven, ‚fester’ war gar keine Frage für ihn. 

Er drehte Rodney mit Schwung auf den Bauch und glitt dessen Rückgrat mit kleinen Küssen, die fast Bisse waren, herunter. Rodney stöhnte bei jedem einzelnen auf und putschte Johns Erregung damit höher. Wahnsinn, so unendlich gut und richtig. Gierig saugte John jeden Ton und jede Bewegung des anderen Mannes auf. Als Rodney sich in den Kniestand drückte erlaubte er es. Blindlings tastete er nach dem Gleitmittel, bis er es fand, dann gab er eine großzügige Menge auf seine Finger und drang mit zweien gleichzeitig in Rodney ein. Der stöhnte auf – und das war es, was John hören wollte. 

Rodney war noch von ihrer ersten Begegnung gedehnt und so verlor John keine weitere Zeit und drang in ihn ein. Er spürte leichten Widerstand – doch er war darüber hinaus, sich darum zu scheren. Rodney war sein und das bewies er ihm hier und jetzt. 

„Langsam. Gib mir eine Sekunde.“ Beinahe hätten Rodneys Worte es nicht geschafft den roten Nebel, der ihn umgab zu durchdringen. Aber dann klickte seine Menschlichkeit, sein Menschsein, ein und gewann gegen den Instinkt. Er lehnte seine glühende Wange gegen Rodneys kühlen Rücken und wartete darauf, dass Rodney sich gegen ihn zu bewegen begann. Erst dann nahm er seine Bewegungen wieder auf und stieß fest, aber nicht zu fest zu. Er wusste gegen alle Anstürme von Irrationalität, dass er das Vertrauen, das ihm hier gerade entgegengebracht wurde, nicht erschüttern durfte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich nicht einfach nur ins Vergessen fallen lassen durfte. Es sei denn … 

„Oh, ja. Ja, genauso.“ Rodney hatte jetzt den Takt, den John vorgegeben hatte, aufgenommen und ließ sich immer schneller und schneller mitreißen. John hatte gestoppt, als er es verlangt hatte und das war ihm Versicherung genug, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Er spürte Johns Hände, die fest seine Hüften umklammert hielten. Es war ein absolutes Klischee, wie aus einem von den Kitschromanen, die er zufällig mal im Büro gefunden hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich könnte er dort morgen auf seiner Haut noch die Druckstellen sehen und würde sich dann wie die geistig ziemlich minderbemittelten Heldinnen ebenfalls mit wohligem Schauder an den Vorabend zurück erinnern. Johns Finger, die ihm keine Bewegungsfreiheit ließen, waren genau die Menge von Schmerz, die ihn anmachten, die seine Wahrnehmung steigerten, ihn sich ausgeliefert und frei fühlen ließen. 

John traf bei jedem zweiten, dritten Mal den Punkt in seinem Körper, der das Ganze noch besser machte. Doch als Rodney sich auf die Ellenbogen gleiten ließ, um den Winkel zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern, wurde er wieder hochgezogen. 

„Bleib so“, befahl John heiser – und alleine die Stimme jagte einen heißen Schwall durch Rodneys Körper, der ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Er musste jetzt kommen! Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um sich selbst anzufassen, schlug John sie weg. „Nein.“ 

„Aber ich kann nicht mehr, alles in mir … ich … ich …Bitte!“, flehte Rodney, der das Gefühl hatte, er könnte jeden Moment kommen, wenn John ihn nur ließe. 

„Du kommst noch nicht“, befahl John und drückte Rodneys Peniswurzel so fest, dass Rodney spürte, wie seine Erlösung in weite Ferne rückte. 

„Aber …“, versuchte er sich zu beschweren, doch John beugte sich vor, hauchte ihm einen schiefen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und sagte: „Tut mir leid, das war nötig. Ich … ich möchte noch eine Sache.“ Er hatte sich entschieden. Wenn er es nicht mit Rodney wagte, dann … wüsste er nicht wem er sonst genug vertraute. Rodney hatte schließlich alles gesehen, was zu sehen war. Außerdem konnte er es für Rodney sicherer machen, wenn er nur mal für einen Moment das laute Pochen in seinen Ohren ausblenden konnte, das ihn selbst jetzt noch dazu brachte gegen Rodney zu stoßen, als er sich über ihn beugte, um etwas im Nachtschränkchen zu suchen. 

Und richtig hilfreich war Rodney nicht, denn der küsste sein Kinn und glitt mit seinen Händen durch Johns Haare und murmelte leise und voller Versprechen: „Was immer du willst.“ 

Mit großer Willensanstrengung unterbrach John den köstlichen Körperkontakt, kniete sich neben Rodney, der heftig atmend verfolgte, wie er schwarze Lederfesseln, die untereinander mit einer stabilen Ketten verbunden waren, um seine eigenen Handgelenke schlang. Erstaunlich, was John so alles in seiner Schublade aufbewahrte. Ehe Rodney noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, legte John sich auf den Rücken, brachte seine Hände über den Kopf und befahl Rodney: „Befestige sie an dem Haken in der Wand.“ 

Rodney leckte sich die Lippen, sagte sofort: „Ja, ja“ und krabbelte zum Kopfende des Bettes. Er befestigte die Kette an dem stabilen Haken, der dort angebracht war. Dazu würde er John noch mal genauer befragen müssen – aber nicht jetzt. Es war klar, was John jetzt wollte und Rodney war nur zu bereit es ihm zu geben. Er glitt mit seinen Lippen über Johns Gesicht, küsste sich den Hals herunter und ohne recht nachzudenken biss er sanft in Johns Brustwarze. Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt. Er biss etwas fester zu, wechselte zu der anderen und John begann sich unter ihm zu winden. „Mach schon, Rodney.“ 

„Wir wollen keinen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufstellen“, verkündete Rodney, obwohl er genau das gekonnt hätte, so hart war er schon wieder, wenn er Johns Körper anschaute. Sheppard war zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nicht mehr in Kontrolle, nicht mehr unzerknittert elegant, nicht mehr eine Stufe über den Dingen stehend. Er war am ganzen Körper angespannt, seine Hände zerrten an den Fesseln, eine verschwitze Haarsträhne hing ihm ins Gesicht und sein Glied ragte hart und groß aus den schwarzen Haaren seines Schoßes. Rodney beugte sich vor und umschloss es mit seinen Lippen – John stieß ein überraschtes „Rodney!“ aus, dem sofort ein bittendes „Ja, ja, mach weiter“, folgte. 

Rodney erforschte jeden Zentimeter Haut und merkte wie John auf jede noch so kleine Liebkosung mit einem Stöhnen oder einem „ja“ oder „bitte“ reagierte. Nun, nach allem, was er heute so im Laufe des Abends gelernt hatte, wunderte ihn das nicht. Er musste aufpassen, dass er den Bogen nicht überspannte. Für mehr Finesse bliebe – hoffentlich – ein anderes Mal mehr Zeit. 

Rodney hasste es, keine Fakten zu haben. Aber er überschlug in seinem Kopf schnell die Situation, während er die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel öffnete. John hatte ihm gesagt, dass er in diesem Zustand stärker, ausdauernder und sexuell aggressiver war. Wenn Rodney also einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen wollte, durfte er nicht zu zimperlich agieren. Jemand, der aggressiv erobern wollte, konnte wahrscheinlich auch nur so erobert werden. 

Er streifte ein Kondom über, befahl John mit fester Stimme die Beine zu spreizen, was der nach einem kurzen Zögern auch tat. Rodney bereitete John rasch vor, dann legte er sich Johns Beine über die Schultern und drang ohne weiteres Vorspiel in John ein. 

John rief ‚nein’ und ‚ja’ gleichzeitig, versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen und sich gleichzeitig noch schneller auf sein Glied zu pfählen. Rodney war überzeugt, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war und stieß stetig und ohne Pause vor. John schloss die Augen und öffnete den Mund zu einem langgezogenen „Oh, Gott!“. 

Hunderte von widerstreitenden Gefühlen bombardierten Johns Gehirn gleichzeitig. Da war sein Instinkt, der schrie, er wäre das Alpha-Männchen, er müsse erobern, er könnte sich nicht nehmen lassen und da war John Sheppard, der Mensch, der Mann. Der über dem tosenden Geschrei des primitiven Aufbegehrens jede Sekunde genoss. Der Rodney all das hier freiwillig, ohne Kampf überlassen wollte, sich ihm hingeben, sich ihm unterwerfen. Der es nicht als Schwäche, sondern als Stärke ansah, wenn er so viel Vertrauen haben konnte. 

Rodney hämmerte unablässig in ihn hinein und langsam, ganz langsam verschmolzen die beiden Forderungen miteinander. John bewegte sich gegen Rodney, was in seiner Lage nicht ganz einfach war und spornte ihn zu härter und fester an. Rodney gab ihm, was er brauchte. Er beugte sich weiter vor, legte sich über ihn, gab John kaum Raum zu atmen, ließ ihn fühlen, dass kein Platz zwischen ihren Körpern war. 

Als Rodneys Mund seinen fand und er mit gnadenloser Wucht seine Zunge in Johns Mund presste, gab der jedes Denken auf. Er ließ sich auf alle Gefühle gleichzeitig ein, ließ Rodney das Tempo bestimmen, versuchte nicht länger sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Ohne Zurückhaltung ließ er sich von seinem drängenden, schmerzenden Bedürfnis nach Erlösung höher und höher tragen. 

„Komm schon!“ Rodneys heiserer Befehl, raste durch seine Nervenbahnen und setzte ihn frei. John ließ sich gehen, ließ sich fallen, dachte gar nichts mehr und übergab sich dem Moment. Genoss den Moment der Aufgabe wie einen Sieg und als er spürte, dass auch Rodney kam, ritt er mit ihm diese Welle solange es ging, brannte den Moment in all seiner Farbenpracht und Hitze unweigerlich in seine Gedächtnis. 

Nach einer Weile des seligen Vor-Sich-Hin-Dämmerns, merkte er, wie Rodney sich von ihm herunterrollte und ihn mit leise gemurmelten zustimmenden Lauten dazu brachte, wieder die Beine auszustrecken. 

„Das wird Muskelkater geben“, verkündete Rodney. Und damit war John wieder ganz in der Realität angekommen. 

„Das war es wert“, murmelte er, öffnete die Augen und schaute auf Rodney, der ihn kritisch musterte. „Alles okay“, beruhigte er ihn. 

„Kann ich jetzt…?“ Rodney deutete mit einem Finger auf die Fesseln. 

„Ja.“ Als Rodney an dem Haken herumfummelte fügte John noch hinzu: „Danke sehr. Das war … phantastisch.“

Rodney öffnete eine der Fesseln und sagte mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Frag mich mal! Das war, so … so … überwältigend. Das können wir noch mal tun.“ Er hielt inne. „Upps. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Ich meine … ich weiß schon, dass … ich habe schließlich als Einbrecher angefangen und vielleicht willst du nicht …“ 

John streckte eine Hand aus und legte Rodney einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Psst. Natürlich will ich. Und du darfst auch gerne durch die Tür kommen und musst nicht … hey, wie bist du eigentlich reingekommen?“ 

„Darf ich dir das morgen früh erzählen?“, fragte Rodney und gähnte. 

„Gute Idee.“ John zog ihn an sich – auf die Seite, die keine blauen Flecken aufwies. Dann seufzte er leise. Er würde nicht einschlafen, denn das wäre zu gefährlich, aber er konnte es genießen, dass es endlich wieder jemanden gab, der bereit war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. 

Und wenn er Rodney beim Wort nahm und ihn als seinen neuen Sicherheitsberater einstellte, dann würden sie auch die Sache mit der Einwanderungsbehörde geregelt bekommen. Die andere Möglichkeit Rodney zu einem Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten zu machen, war natürlich auch sehr verlockend. Er würde darüber morgen genauer nachdenken. 

Damit entglitt auch John ins Reich der Träume …. 

 

\---------ENDE---------

@Antares, April 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Prompt: #19. Chara A ist Erfinder und Multimillionär. Nach einem traumatischen Ereignis hat er sich von seiner Umwelt abgeschottet und ist zum Eigenbrötler geworden. Bis Chara B bei ihm einbricht. Chara A glaubt, dass Chara B hinter seiner neuesten Erfindung her ist, dabei wollte Chara B nur eine Wette gewinnen, indem er in die einbruchsichere Wohnung gelangte, die er mit Chara C abgeschlossen hatte. Leider ist Chara B bei der Polizei kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und so tut er alles, damit Chara A ihn nicht anzeigt...


End file.
